1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sliding panel locks, and more particularly to a novel lock useful to prevent removal of doors or windows from their slide mounts and which will prevent sliding of the panels to the left or right once the lock has been set.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, problems and difficulties have been encountered with locks for sliding doors or windows which stem from the fact that the locks prevent limited movement of the door or window panel. In some instances, the panel is prevented from movement in only one direction and in other instances, although the lock has been set, the entire window or door frame may be removed in order to gain unauthorized entry into a room or dwelling. In other instances, the panel lock may only be used on panels which are inwardly set in the frame as opposed to sliding mountings on the outside of the mounting frame.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel lock for door window sliding panels which is simple to operate and which will prevent unauthorized access into a dwelling by reverse sliding of the panel or by removal of the panel from the frame.